sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taecyeon
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' My Valentineright|180px *'Artista: 'Taecyeon (2PM) & Jang Woo Young (2PM) Ft. Park Jin Young (JY Park) *'Álbum: 'Dream High OST (Completo) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Balada Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento: '''14-Febrero-2014 *'Distribuidor:' Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' ah ah uh uh only you are my Valentine eonjekkajina neoneun naui sarang only you are my Valentine neoneun nal tteonatjiman geuraedo nae sarang ijeneun neol saenggakhaedo apeujiga anha neoreul miwohaetdeon gamjeongdeuri jogeumssik noga johasseotdeon gieokdeulman dasi saenggagi na deo isang niga mipji anha (hamkke haetdeon sigandeuri) neomuna kkumgata (dasineun oji anketji) niga animyeon nan mollasseulgeoya. jeongmal mollasseulgeoya. geuraeseo neoege gomawo only you are my Valentine eonjekkajina neoneun naui sarang (baby) only you are my Valentine neoneun nal tteonatjiman geuraedo nae sarang niga cheom tteonasseul ttae jeongmal neomu apasseo neomu apa niga miwotjiman sigani galsurok sangcheoneun amulgo chueokdeureun keojyeo jogeumssik misoreul chatge dwaesseo, Oh Yeah (hamkke haetdeon sigandeuri) ijeneun sojunghae (dasineun oji anketji) neo ttaemune naneun neukkyeobongeoya sarangi mueonji geuraeseo neoege gomawo only you (you) are my Valentine (you are, you are) eonjekkajina neoneun naui sarang (baby) only you (you are) are my Valentine neoneun nal tteonatjiman geuraedo nae sarang ulmyeo neol butjamneun nareul beorigo tteonatdeon ni moseup meoreojyeo gadeon dwitmoseupbarabomyeonseo gwayeon seup gwancheoreom beeobeorin neol jiul su isseulkka nan eonjenga neoreul tteoollyeodo useul su isseulkka, geuttaen jasini eobseosseo, niga neomuna miwosseo. hajiman sigani jinani saenggagi jogeumssik bakkyeosseo. ije misoreul jieumyeonseo I’m thinkin’ about you all the time and I realized that you will always be my valentine only you (you) are my Valentine (my Valentine) eonjekkajina neoneun (you) naui sarang (my baby) only you (you) are my Valentine (yeah) neoneun nal tteonatjiman geuraedo nae sarang (oh) only you are my Valentine (oh yeah) eonjekkajina neoneun naui sarang (neoneun yeah) (yeah, my love forever) only you are my Valentine 'Español' ah ah uh uh solo tu eres mi san valentin eres mi amor para siempre solo tu eres mi san valentin sigues siendo mi amor, aunque me hayas dejado no me duele cuando pienso en ti el odio hacia ti se derritio de a poco pienso solo en los buenos momentos ya no te odio mas (el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos) se siente como un sueño (no vas a volver, ¿verdad?) si no fuera por ti yo no se. realmente no lo sabría. entonces, gracias. solo tu eres mi san valentin eres mi amor para siempre (nena) solo tu eres mi san valentin sigues siendo mi amor, aunque me hayas dejado yo estaba realmente herido cuando me dejaste estaba herido, te odiaba, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba las heridas curaron y los recuerdos crecieron y yo soy capaz de sonreir de nuevo, Oh Si (el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos) no volvera (de la misma linda manera, ¿verdad?) debido a ti fui capaz de sentir que es el amor asi que, te doy las gracias solo tu (tu) eres mi san valentin (tu eres, tu eres) eres mi amor para siempre (nena) solo tu (tu eres) eres mi san valentin sigues siendo mi amor, aunque me hayas dejado llore tratando de parar, viendo cuando me dejabas fuiste como un habito, una herida dolorosa ¿sere capaz de borrarte? ¿sere capaz de volver a sonreir cuando te vea? en aquel entonces yo no tenía la suficiente confianza te odio, pero con el paso del tiempo mis pensamientos han cambiado estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo me di cuenta de que siempre vas a ser mi san valentin solo tu (tu) eres mi san valentin (tu eres, tu eres) eres mi amor (tu) para siempre (mi nena) solo tu (tu) eres mi san valentin (si) sigues siendo mi amor, aunque me hayas dejado (oh) solo tu eres mi san valentin (oh si) eres mi amor para siempre (siempre si) (Si, mi amor por siempre) solo tu eres mi san valentin 'Hangul' ah ah uh uh only you are my Valentine 언제까지나 너는 나의 사랑 only you are my Valentine 너는 날 떠났지만 그래도 내 사랑 이제는 널 생각해도 아프지가 않아 너를 미워했던 감정들이 조금씩 녹아 좋았었던 기억들만 다시 생각이 나 더 이상 니가 밉지 않아 (함께 했던 시간들이) 너무나 꿈같아 (다시는 오지 않겠지) 니가 아니면 난 몰랐을거야. 정말 몰랐을거야. 그래서 너에게 고마워 only you are my Valentine 언제까지나 너는 나의 사랑 (baby) only you are my Valentine 너는 날 떠났지만 그래도 내 사랑 니가 첨 떠났을 때 정말 너무 아팠어 너무 아파 니가 미웠지만 시간이 갈수록 상처는 아물고 추억들은 커져 조금씩 미소를 찾게 됐어, Oh Yeah (함께 했던 시간들이) 이제는 소중해 (다시는 오지 않겠지) 너 때문에 나는 느껴본거야 사랑이 무언지 그래서 너에게 고마워 only you (you) are my Valentine (you are, you are) 언제까지나 너는 나의 사랑 (baby) only you (you are) are my Valentine 너는 날 떠났지만 그래도 내 사랑 울며 널 붙잡는 나를 버리고 떠났던 니 모습 멀어져 가던 뒷모습 바라보면서 과연 습 관처럼 베어버린 널 지울 수 있을까 난 언? 가 너를 떠올려도 웃을 수 있을까, 그땐 자신이 없었어, 니가 너무나 미웠어. 하지만 시간이 지나니 생각이 조금씩 바꼈어. 이제 미소를 지으면서 I’m thinkin’ about you all the time and I realized that you will always be my valentine only you (you) are my Valentine (my Valentine) 언제까지나 너는 (you) 나의 사랑 (my baby) only you (you) are my Valentine (yeah) 너는 날 떠났지만 그래도 내 사랑 (oh) only you are my Valentine (oh yeah) 언제까지나 너는 나의 사랑 (너는 yeah) (yeah, my love forever) only you are my Valentine 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop